The Closest Remain
by doctormerlinholmes
Summary: Castiel doesn't have many allies left. With the angels being forced to take sides, most desert him. All except one young angel who is determined to do anything it takes to protect him. Aided by the garrison Castiel raised, the Winchesters, Kevin, and Cas must find a way to get the angels back in Heaven. Before they destroy everything. previously Angels Fallen, Wings Broken
1. Chapter 1

**In this fanfic, Sam was never possesed by an angel. Frankly, because I'm pretty upset that Zeke isn't Zeke and this d-bag killed my baby Kev, so he has ceased to exist from this universe so that Kevin Freakin Solo can still be alive. Sam is very weak and sick, however, but otherwise the story line remains about the same. Oh, and Kevin isn't warded against the angels.**

_**Evael is pronounced Eh-veil. **_

_***this chapter is written from Evael's point of view, but most of the others will be written in third person***_

I wait patiently for Inia. She'd gotten word to me that she knew something about the whereabouts of Castiel, but that we would have to meet in person. I understood all too well. I knew that some of our brothers and sisters would kill, quite literally, for any information involving my fallen brother. But of course I suppose we have all fallen now.

I see Inia. Her vessel is a young woman, maybe a few years older than mine, but still very young. All these humans seem so young. She sees me, too. I nod to her and approach her, stepping out into the rain to the alley we had decided to meet at. The rain is warm.

"Inia, I'm glad to see you safe," I say.

"And I, you, Evael."

"You said you had knowledge about Castiel," I say, and she nods solemnly. "Inia, what is it? Something's wrong."

"Everything is wrong, Evael. Everyone has shifted their feelings from confusion to anger and they all blame him."

"I know, Inia. This is why I must find him! He's human, now. I have to protect like he's protected us all these years."

Inia looks at me and sighs. "Castiel has been taken, kidnapped, as they say."

I feel my fists clench. "When? By whom?"

"Just a few hours ago. That is why I needed to speak to you so quickly. It's just—It is Carigen that has taken him."

My fists go slack, as does my jaw as I take in the news. _It can't be._ "Are you sure, Inia?"

"I have never lied to you and would never lie about something like this. I'm sorry, sister, but I must leave. I hope you save him, Evael, I truly do," Inia says, touching my shoulder before leaving with a flap of her wings.

_I hope I do too._


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was pulled back into consciousness by freezing cold water, gasping. His white shirt was stained with blood. His wrists bled from the rope burn of being tied upright. His knees ached from taking his weight for the hours he'd been kept here, tortured by none other than one of the few angels he was sure would be on his side.

"Hello again, Castiel."

Castiel looked up into the face of Carigen. The vessel was male, as was Carigen's usual preference. Tall, strongly built. But unlike the Carigen Castiel had known, he seemed so much older than when Cas had last seen him.

"Carigen," Castiel said. His voice was rough from lack of water and screaming.

"I hope you slept well," Carigen drawled.

"That wasn't sleeping. It was blunt force trauma," Castiel said and Carigen smirked.

"Either way, it was an intermission. Perhaps it gave you time to contemplate telling the truth?"

Castiel's blue eyes met Carigen's hazel. "Carigen, please. I have told you nothing except the truth. I wouldn't lie to you—" Carigen punched Cas hard in the face and it took Cas a minute to clear his vision again.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU LOCKED US OUT! ADMIT IT!"

"I didn't know—I thought that he was helping—I didn't—"

"Oh, he as in Metatron? I thought you were supposed to be a good liar, Castiel."

Another punch to the face, then to the gut. This time they kept coming and Castiel found himself wondering how much longer he was going to last.

Dean flipped the pancake while humming to himself one of his favorite Rush songs. He was still wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants, but he was wide awake. Sam had just gotten up not too long ago and was still half-asleep while downing his coffee. Kevin was working on a tablet, as he usually was, in the library, but Dean had made sure that the kid had taken a break to get some food and rest.

Dean slid the pancakes off the pan and onto a plate, then turned to the fridge. While his head was inside looking for the butter that wasn't some weird diet kind Sam had bought, he heard a loud ruckus and quickly turned around.

Sam was standing alert, fists clenched, glaring at—who the hell?! Dean immediately grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon, a butcher knife, and raised it, walking into the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean said curtly; threateningly.

"My name is Evael. I am an angel, and you should know that _my_ knife is much more threatening than yours. I take it your Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Dean looked at the angel chick. She had pale skin and her long black hair was wavy down past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were meeting his, but not in a glare.

"Yeah, but, you know, we don't take too kindly to angels lately," Sam said and she looked at him.

She smirked and gave Dean a look.

"You can but the knife down. There will be no use for it. I'm only here because I need your help, and I know that you are close to Castiel."

This stopped Dean. Evael seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'm not here to hurt him. I remain loyal to him. But he is in danger and I need your help to find him."

Dean found himself lowering the knife. "Danger? Where is—"

"Castiel has been taken by another angel named Carigen. I fear Carigen does not share my intentions of protecting him. I will explain everything after we find him, I swear. But he's human now. He will not have much time left now."

Dean remained silent. Sam stole a glance at him, but then turned back to Evael. "How did you find us?"

Evael sighed. "The prophet is not warded. Don't worry," she added when she saw Sam's look, "the other angels are unaware that he resides with you, though I do think it wise for him to be warded soon."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Please!" Evael said and the boys looked at her. "Castiel does not have much time!"

Dean made a decision. He didn't trust her, but he had to take her word. If Cas was in trouble, he couldn't just sit there.

"What do we need to do?"

They were all gathered around the large wooden table, looking at the old roadmap. Kevin had wanted a better explanation of Evael's situation, but she insisted there wasn't time.

"You sure this will work?" Dean said, looking at Kevin.

"It should," Kevin said. "I found it awhile back. If we do it correctly, it should lead us to Carigen, even though he's warded his hide out."

Kevin turned to Evael. "Are you ready?"

"More than."

Kevin had explained that the spell needed an angel to recite the incantation in order for the most accuracy.

Evael placed her hand flat on the road map. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a moment, she focused her grace on one thought: _Carigen_, and then she began to recite. The words came out naturally and swiftly. Her hand glowed slightly on the map, and then suddenly her eyes burst open, an unnatural blue.

"_Runner's Mill. 32.8 miles due west of Jenkins, Wyoming_," she stated, almost mechanically. Evael gasped and her grace retreated back inside her.

"Wyoming? Is that where he is?" Dean asked hurriedly.

"Yes. I must go. If you do not receive word from me in three days, assume that I am dead. If you come across an angel by the name of Inia, Rohm, or Lynia, tell them that I tried. And tell them that they must stick together," she was looking Dean in the eyes very intently by the point. "I must take my leave. Thank you Sam and Dean Winchester. Thank you Kevin Tran."

"Wait—you have to take us with—" Sam started.

But she was already gone with the flutter of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHTY here's chapter three. Chapter four will probably be posted soon because this chapter is so short. **** If anyone has an suggestions or just comments, feel free to leave a review! Here you go.**

Castiel was past the point of begging, pleading, and even feeling pain. He was so close to giving in to the death that beckoned him that he didn't even care as Carigen walked towards him with his angel blade in hand.

"I'm very sorry it had to come to this, Castiel," Carigen said. He placed a hand on Castiel's face, not slapping or hitting, but just cupping his cheek. Castiel couldn't find the energy to open his eyes anymore. He'd lost that soon after he grew tired of screaming.

"How the mighty fall, right, Cassie?" Carigen said softly. "It'll be over now, Castiel. Goodbye." Carigen gripped his blade, ready to plunge it into the man, but then he heard them. The familiar sound of wings.

"Carigen."

He stood slowly and turned around. He didn't recognize the vessel of course, but he would know that grace anywhere.

"Evael. How did you find me?"

"I've never been afraid to ask for help, brother," Evael said. She looked at the broken figure, still half-blocked by Carigen.

"Brother," she sighed, "what have you done?"

"What have _I _done? What have _I _done?! I've brought justice!"

"No, Carigen! You've hurt your brother!"

Carigen looked angry at this. He walked closer to Evael. "How can you possibly still defend him?! The traitor! The fallen! He locked us out of our _home_! He _killed_ so many of our brothers and sisters! He brought war and chaos wherever he went!"

"He only ever meant for good! _This_, Carigen. _This_ is madness! This is no better than Naomi! You are seeking revenge, not justice!"

Carigen didn't respond, just glared and clenched his jaw. Evael took a step forward.

"Carigen, please," her voice was softer. "Let me heal him. We must forgive. We have to trust him."

"And if I don't?"

"Carigen—" Evael started, pleading with her eyes. "Stand aside, and no one else has to get hurt."

Carigen smirked as his eyes darkened. "You think you can hurt me, sister? You, a guide to new souls in Heaven hurt me, a warrior?" He laughed shortly. "I don't think so." His fist came up quickly, so fast that Evael could not deflect it, and she fell to the ground.

Carigen looked down at her. "Stand down, Sister," he ordered.

Evael avoided his eyes, looking downward. The sign of surrender. Carigen smirked and walked back to Castiel, who was struggling to breathe. "Goodbye, Castiel," he said.

A knife plunged through Carigen's back, able to be seen from his torso from the front. The bright golden light of his grace burst through him and lit up the dark room. He fell to his knees, and when Evael wrenched the knife out of him, the vessel collapsed to the ground.

Evael's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She dropped her blade and ran her hands through her hair. _No. No. NoNoNoNoNo._

It was the tiny whimper that brought her back to her senses. She looked at Castiel, bloody and beaten, and then back to her brother that she had just slain. Then she seemed to gain control of herself and knelt in front of Castiel.

"Stay with me, Castiel," she said, and with a flutter of wings and a final glance at her lost brother, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was getting ready to leave for Wyoming when he heard Sam yelling. He sprinted from his room to the living room. Sam was kneeling down in front of the couch, as was Evael. Well, she wasn't dead and it had only been a good ten minutes, not three days. Kevin was standing in the door way.

Dean walked quickly over to the couch to see Castiel, or at least he thought it was Cas. Cas's whole face was swollen, bloody, and various shades of black, purple, and blue. Dean doubted he could have opened his eyes if he wanted to. He had never seen Cas in this bad of shape.

"What happened?" Dean asked, glaring at Evael.

"Carigen. I got there just in time. I must heal him now."

Dean didn't notice, but Sam did. There was something different about the way Evael spoke now. As if she were forcing the words out. He didn't have time to comment, however, before she placed a hand on Castiel's forehead and it glowed.

Castiel opened his bright blue eyes with a loud gasp and he bolted upright.

"Calm yourself," Evael said. "You're safe now."

Castiel looked around wildly. "Dean," he said then turned to Sam, "Sam." He stopped when he looked at the young girl beside him. "I'm sorry, but I—"

"Evael. It's Evael."

Cas looked blank for a moment as he just stared at her. He soon broke into a small smile. "Evael," he said. She nodded. He smiled wider and embraced her quickly. Cupping her face, Dean wasn't sure he had ever seen Castiel look so . . . happy.

"You're here. You're safe!" Cas exclaimed.

"Yes. I've been searching for you since we fell. My left wing was injured in the fall, but otherwise I am unharmed."

"What of the others?"

At this Evael looked down, and Cas dropped his hands from her face slowly.

"Who?" he asked softly.

"Freyren," Evael said. "You know she was never a strong flyer." She paused. "I met with Inia. She's safe. As far as I know, Lynia and Rohm are as well. Carigen—" she stopped herself as she remembered what she did to him. Suddenly it hits her. The events come crashing down on her. _She killed her own brother. She killed him. He was dead because of her. She murdered him._

Evael stands up abruptly. "You must excuse me," she said.

"Evael, wait—" Cas started, holding out his hand toward her, but she was already gone.

Castiel sighed.

"Okay," Sam said and Cas looked to him. "I think it's time to explain."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "An explanation would be awesome."

Castiel looked at Dean. "Evael is my younger sister. She's very gentle and, as far as angels go, she's very innocent. You can trust her."

"Um, okay?"

Cas huffed. "I raised her. I was put in charge of her garrison while they were still fledglings."

"Wait, wait, wait—" Dean said. "Raised her? You're like her dad?"

Cas looked at him, doing one of those head tilts. "We only have one father, Dean." Dean rolls his eyes and Sam runs a hand through his hair. "I don't find it hard to grasp. I am as much her father as you are to Sam," Castiel said to Dean.

"No offense," Kevin jumps in, arms folded with a smirk on his face, "but you don't exactly seem to be the fatherly-type."

"I enjoy fledglings. They are much easier to understand than humans."

This time, everyone could barely contain an eye roll.

"So the others she was talking about? You raised them too?" Sam asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yes. I was put in charge of six fledglings. Lynia, Rohm, Inia, Freyren, Carigen, and Evael. I taught them what they would need to be good angels in their different positions in Heaven. Once a fledgling can fly properly, then they can, as you say, 'leave the nest,' and begin training specifically for their rank and position in Heaven."

"That's so . . . " Sam started. He couldn't seem to find the right word. "Uh. Wow."

"So, what? Take a little kid and train 'em up?" Dean said. "No wonder angels are so messed up."

Cas looked only slightly offended. "Raising fledglings isn't the military, Dean. They require patience and love. Just like any other young species does." Castiel paused and then added, "Except for sea turtles. They are born and then immediately on their own and they're still around."

Kevin spoke up. "Wait. You raised Carigen? The angel who tortured you?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes. I raised him," he looked down at his hands and then back up. "Carigen was always obedient. He tried the hardest. He was chosen as a warrior. Whatever happened during basic training. . . changed him. He never delighted in anything, only wanted to move on to the next task assigned to him. Carigen wasn't truly Carigen by the time I rebelled. And I cannot blame him for his actions against me."

"Cas, the guy was going to kill you!" Dean said indignantly.

"He just wanted answers, Dean. Carigen was scared and confused. My garrison is still young for angels. I can't even imagine what Evael and Inia are going through having never even been on Earth."

"Being scared isn't reason to torture someone," Sam said.

Cas gave a look. "Maybe not. But that is all I believe he was taught as warrior. My father had left by then, so others were in charge. They were most likely corrupt. I think he was t\put through very inhumane circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Demons are very creative in getting souls to do what they want them to. You can't even imagine how persuasive angels can be."

Everyone in the room had personal experience with torturous demon encounters. Sam and Dean during their time in Hell and Kevin in his time held hostage by Crowley. Dean couldn't help but understand this Carigen guy. I mean, he had tortured souls to give a little back, right? No. He would never hurt someone like Cas. That'd be like hurting Sammy or Kevin. Carigen turned on his family and that was something Dean wouldn't get over.

"Right," Sam said. "You can tell us more about this later, I guess. You need food."

"I am rather hungry. It's strange; having cravings," Cas said as Sam led him into the kitchen.

Good thing Dean had made extra pancakes. He knew that this was far from over, but at least Castiel was safe and they were all together to look out for each other. And if this Evael was truly on their side, well . . . I guess that wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Besides a brief scene of Evael-sadness, this chapter is more light-hearted. Food and Literature and Kevin and Sam being the little geeks they are. Sorry it's been a while. I had finals (which I did awesome except for science because ick) **

The boys thought it would be a good idea to really make sure the Bunker was correctly warded against angels. However, all of the sigils they knew of would repel _all _angels, including Evael. Since she hadn't made an appearance in going on three days, Castiel had tried calling to her but she wasn't responding. He claimed that she most likely just needed a bit of time to adjust to this world.

"It must be very strange for her," he'd said. "She was given the role of Guide in Heaven. She helped newly arrived souls find their own Heavens, explained to them about death and such. The closest thing she's had to Earth is what peoples' Heavens are made of." He'd paused and taken a breath. "She'd only ever truly seen the good part of people; all their best memories. Now she's seen what the world is."

"I'm telling you. Give her a few more days, and if she doesn't answer me, then we can ward the bunker. She'll adjust. She'll come around. I know it."

And they did. But now, at the closing of day three, Castiel locked himself away in the room he had been given. He'd never had his own bedroom before, mainly because he'd never needed to sleep. This one was small and almost empty, but he found that enjoyed the quiet of it. It made for a good place to pray to an angel who had just saved your life.

He had just barely got a sentence out before he heard her wings and could feel eyes watching him.

"Hello, Castiel," she said.

Cas turned around and looked at her. He hadn't been able to get a good look at her before she left. He noticed that her vessel was young. It was common for angels to inhabit younger vessels, usually due to strength and vitality, but it was odd to be looking at a girl who couldn't be over 18 years old.

Another strange thing he noticed about Evael's appearance was her clothes. Last time he'd seen her, she'd been wearing jeans and a jacket, but now she wore a simple gown from much earlier centuries. Her hair was nice, if not a little dirty. She looked like she stepped out of Downtown Abbey, a show Castiel had found while in a motel a while back.

"Evael," he said. "You came."

"I always come when you call, if not always on time," she said. Cas smiled.

"So you did hear me praying for you?" Castiel asked and Evael sighed.

"I did. However, I couldn't bring myself to face you."

"Face me? Why?" Castiel asked and Evael looked down.

"I did something bad, Castiel," she whispered. She wouldn't look at him. He walked hesitantly over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Evael . . .?" He said softly and she looked up at him. If angels were to cry, he guessed she would be sobbing.

"I killed him, Castiel. Carigen is dead because of me," she said. Then, Castiel understood.

Cas pulled her into him and put his arms around her. Usually, angels were not ones for physical contact in order to show compassion. Loyalty was just an understood thing. However, there is always a special bond between a garrison and its guardian, which makes such things like hugs and embraces acceptable.

To be honest, right then, Cas wouldn't have cared if it was acceptable to hold her. Noting was going to stop him from comforting a member of his garrison.

"That wasn't Carigen anymore. It hadn't been for a long time," he said calmly.

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "But there was hope—I could've talked to him—we could've gotten _our_ Carigen back—but i—"

"Evael," he said and she quieted. "I would've liked to believe that he was still the kind Carigen you were raised with, but he wasn't. Do not blame yourself, Evael."

There was silence for a while as Castiel held her. He murmured an Enochian lullaby instinctively, not even realizing he was doing it. After a while Evael pulled away and whispered.

"I killed the vessel too. The man."

She looked so . . . scared.

"It happens. It wasn't your fault."

Evael looked at him. "Is Heaven still open to souls?"

Castiel smiled softly. "Yes. It is."

Evael sighed and bit her jaw. After a moment, she smiled a very small smile.

"Good."

They both stood up a little straighter. After a quick moment, Castiel broke the silence.

"Um, where exactly have you been?" He asked, gesturing to her clothes.

"London, England. I was attending a play when I heard you calling this last time," she said nonchalantly.

Castiel's brows furrowed. "Dressed like that? Were you . . . _in_ the play?"

Evael shook her head. "No. I was attending. The playwright invited me. He said that ladies wore clothes like this. It appeared to be customary in the current era."

Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh!" he exclaimed and then threw her a crooked smile. "You were in Shakespearean times, weren't you?"

"I wasn't aware time could be named. Why would time be named after a playwright? The play I was attending wasn't very entertaining," she said, a little confused.

Cas grinned and chuckled. He was about to respond but a knock on the door interrupted.

"Hey, Cas, Dean's cooking sandwiches. Do you want one?" Kevin said from outside the door.

"I'll be right out," he responded.

"—didn't answer my question," came the murmured reply, but Kevin's footsteps could be heard as he walked away.

"We should go tell them you're here," Cas said to Evael.

"Wouldn't they figure that out when they see me?"

Cas smiled. "You'd be surprised at what they miss. C'mon," he said and opened the door.

He led her in to the large living room that joined the kitchen. Sam and Kevin were sitting at the long table, talking even though Sam's computer was open. He seemed to be ignoring it. Dean was facing the stove.

They walked in, Cas leading with Evael right behind. Sam straightened abruptly when he saw her. Kevin leaned back in his chair.

"I believe you've all met Evael," Cas said after a beat of silence, except for the sizzling of what smelt like bacon on the stove. Dean had become aware of Evael by now, and was watching them all while simultaneously grabbing a tomato and knife.

"Hello," Evael said.

"Um, yeah," Sam said.

"Nice of you to make an appearance," Kevin said.

"Yes, I suppose," Evael said, then leaned her head in a bit, "I was in the middle of a play. Though it wasn't that amusing, to be honest."

Sam's forehead crinkled and Dean spoke up. "What's up with the get-up?" He said, slicing a tomato. Cas gave him a look.

"These garments were custom at the time. Trends have changed greatly since then of course."

"Since then? Where—When were you?"

"London, England. Late 1500's. A place called the 'Globe Theatre,' I believe."

Sam and Kevin's eyes both went wide and they glanced at eachother before turning to Evael.

"You were at a Shakespeare play?"

"Did you meet him?"

"Which one was-?"

"Hey, nerds!" Dean spoke up. "Let her talk."

Evael seemed confused by the word 'nerd,' and threw Castiel a look. He nodded for her to speak.

"The play was called Romeo and Juliet, and yes I did spend time with the playwright. Very intelligent for his time," she said. Sam and Kevin looked like they were about to pee themselves from excitement.

"Holy crap," Sam said, running his hands through his hair.

"What did he say? Was he—" Kevin started but Dean jumped in.

"No," he said, setting a plate down in front of Kevin. "No nerd talk at dinner."

Kevin and Sam seemed disappointed but didn't press the matter. After they had all made their BLTs, and after Cas dropped his and had to make a new one, they were all sitting down at the table, except for Evael, who stood up against the wall, peering around the room.

"You can sit down," Sam said. "You kinda earned that right when you saved Cas."

She shook her head. "One should not be rewarded for protecting your family. It's not a brave act. It's the only act," she said. "I'm fine standing. I get impatient sitting down."

Cas smiled for reasons unknown to the rest of them.

"So," Dean said while chewing, "Evael," he said and swallowed. She looked at him. "What d'ya think of Earth so far? Personally, I think it's pretty crappy."

Her head tilted. "It's much like the Heavens I've seen, but more different than I could've imagined." She remained silent for some time before speaking out of the blue. "What's a waffle?"

"What?" Kevin said.

"A waffle. What is that?" She said seriously.

Sam couldn't hold back his grin and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you amused? Is a waffle amusing?"

"No, no," Cas said, then chuckled. "It's a food. A waffle is a type of food."

"Oh," she said and nodded.

"Why were you wondering?" Dean asked.

They weren't expecting the answer. "My vessel, Maggie. She was thinking about them."


	6. Chapter 6

**ELLO MY WEE READERS! Sorry. Off the ADHD pill today while hopped up on caffeine, so . . . hey.. :D okay. Here's chapter 6. It's a little short, but so is Bilbo Baggins and no one's complaining.**

Everyone turned to stare at her, including Cas. Evael looked at their expressions.

"What did I say? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her question directed to Castiel.

"No. It's just not often that while occupying a vessel that the angel inside can retain contact with the soul," he said and then turned to her. Everyone had stopped eating.

"You said that your vessel-"

"Maggie," Evael stated. "Short for Margaret."

"Yes. You said Maggie was thinking about waffles," Cas said. "Does she usually talk or think without you first trying to communicate with her?"

Evael nodded. "Maggie doesn't like Heaven. I told her she could stay with me. She enjoys it. She's happy."

Dean scoffed at this. "I'm sure she's _real_ happy. How old is she? 18?"

Evael looked at him with a tilted head. "Maggie is 16 and a half years old."

Everyone seemed a bit put off by this; Castiel a bit less than the others.

"She's a kid," Kevin stated. He didn't add anything else but everyone knew what he was thinking.

"Maggie wasn't happy when I found her. I found her, helped her, and now she's happy with me," Evael said, then paused. "She also finds you attractive," she added, looking at Kevin. The her brows furrowed. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

Though the boys found it a bit odd that there were two people inside one body, the got over it quickly when the topic of warding the bunker came up. All of the wardings they knew would mean that Evael would have to leave. Evael, having only ever worked in peoples' Heaven, had no knowledge that could help them, though she did ward Kevin. And then, as they were spread out across the living room, Castiel suddenly looked up at Evael, who was staring intently at a wall clock.

"Evael."

She looked at him immediately. "Yes?"

"Rohm was a Guardian of Souls before all this happened. Do you think he would be able to help us?" Castiel asked and Evael considered.

"I think it would be possible. I can try to find him," she said.

"Get some new clothes while you're out," Sam said. "Blend it a bit more." EVael looked down at her dress and nodded.

"If you don't find him soon still check in every now and then, too," Cas said and Evael smiled. Then she set off to find her sibling.

Sam fell asleep first in the armchair. Next was Kevin, then Cas, until Dean was the only one up. But soon, even he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and succumbed to sleep. They didn't hear from Evael the next morning, but a bit past noon she showed.

She looked different from the last time they saw her, though it was just 12 hours previously. Her hair was a lot shorter, for one thing. In a pixie cut, her hair was shorter than Sam's. She was wearing blue jeans and black boots and polka dotted sweater-hoodie.

"I haven't found him yet, but I can feel him. I'm getting close. The bond is strengthening. I'll be back soon."

And then she was gone. None of the boys even had a sliver of a chance to get a word in, but after words Dean spoke up.

"What's the bond?"

Castiel looked up, about to answer, but Kevin beat him to it.

"The members of an individual garrison have a thing they call the bond. It binds their graces together so they can communicate easily in Heaven as well as find each other without having to actually know where they are. It can let them know if another angel in the garrison is hurt or distressed, too."

Dean and Cas turned to look at him. Kevin shrugged. "It's in one of the tablets," he said.

"If Evael has this oh-so-special bond why couldn't she just ask Rohm where he is or find you?" Dean asked.

Cas answered. "The bond was designed mainly for use in Heaven. It's probably a lot weaker since the power from Heaven has been cut off. And I don't have my grace anymore, Dean," he paused and looked down. "I'm not bonded with my garrison anymore." This made Dean look up, but he didn't say anything.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Castiel suddenly straighten with his brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Kevin had left the room before and Sam had fallen asleep an hour ago. Dean didn't like that Sam was so weak nowadays, but would rather him be resting than moping about.

"It's nothing—I just," Cas started than looked at him. "I've just remember Evael said her wing had been injured when she fell."

"Okay. So?"

"It's possible her grace was damaged. That's why she's finding it hard to communicate with members of the garrison."

Dean thought about this. "But she went back to have a beer with Shakespeare. It takes power to do that." He paused, wanting to reassure Cas. "I'm sure her grace is fine, Cas. Like you said. It's probably just because Heaven's outta business."


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY so I felt so happy writing the start of this chapter because I love Rohm because he loves Cas and Daddy!Cas comes out and AHH! After this chapter, the plot should move along a bit. That is All. Enjoy. **

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They are all SUPER appreciated. **

Evael checked in one last time before, two days after she initially left, she returned with someone else. Rohm was in a male vessel. He had blonde hair and was about Dean's height though he wasn't as thick. Dean and Sam could tell a noticeable difference between Rohm and Evael.

While Evael usually held herself stiffly and peered at 'human things' she wasn't so sure about, Rohm seemed much more relaxed. He seemed more casually in his posture and smiled at the boys when he first saw them.

"I found him," Evael stated. "Where's Castiel?"

"In his room," Sam said. Evael disappeared. Sam didn't see why she had to fly there when his bedroom was literally 50 feet away, but he didn't understand a lot about angels. He turned his attention back to Rohm.

"So you're Rohm? I'm Sam," he said and Rohm nodded with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Sam. Hello, Dean," Rohm said and Dean eyed him a bit suspiciously.

Rohm laughed. "Don't worry. I only know who you are because I was a Guardian. You guys are pretty famous," he said and grinned. Dean had already opened his mouth to say something but then Castiel walked in and Evael appeared right between Sam and Dean, making them both flinch.

Rohm stopped smiling for a split second when he saw Cas, but then quickly grinned broadly and brought him into a large embrace, making Cas smile. Sam glanced at Evael only to see her smiling too. Dean looked like he was watching a chick flick.

"It's good to see you, Cassie," Rohm said and Dean raised his eyebrows and mouthed to Sam _Cassie?_

"You too, Rohm," Castiel said, hugging him tightly again before the separated.

"If I had known you were in trouble—" Rohm started but Cas cut him off.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm fine, now," he said, then he looked at the three standing side by side. "Sam, Dean, this is—"

"Rohm. We know," Sam said. Cas nodded, still slightly smiling. Looking at Rohm again for a second, he nodded again. Dean spoke up.

"So, um, wardings?"

Turns out Rohm was exactly the right angel to call.

"There is one warding," Rohm said. "I've never really had much use for it," he said then turned to Sam. "You have a paper and pen?"

Sam seemed a bit confused at first but nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll get some."

After Sam left, there was a moment of silence that Dean found rather awkward. Rohm caught his eye and grinned. "You're cautious of me," he said, then hurriedly added, "No, no! It's completely understandable!

"Given what the pair of you have gone through and you're rather unfortunate encounters with angels, I'd find you rather stupid if you weren't wary." Rohm took a breath. "There's no reason to be on edge around me, though, Dean. Cross my heart," Rohm said, making an X over his heart with his pointer finger.

Evael laughed.

Luckily Sam came in with a few pieces of paper and a pen to save Dean from answering.

Rohm immediately became more serious. Grabbing the pen, he started writing.

"There are a few things I'm going to need. Nothing too morbid, and nothing too hard to find," he said, scribbling. Evael peered over his shoulder.

"Blood of a virgin?" she said. "That's not morbid?"

"It's not a whole lot of blood. Just a little dollop. Probably going to be hardest to find, actually," Rohm said looking around the room.

Rohm finished scribbling and held up the list. He ripped it into two parts, giving one to Evael and keeping the other.

"First one back wins," Rohm said. Both Evael and Rohm shared grins before they both disappeared.

"Is he always like that?" Dean asked, looking to Cas.

Cas smiled. "Rohm has always been light-hearted, I suppose," he said. "As a Guardian, he is much more accustomed to human nature than most angels, including myself."

"Guardian? You don't mean like a guardian angel?" Sam said.

"That is the more common term," Castiel said. He didn't let anyone say anymore, however. "They might be a while. Last time they had a scavenger hunt, I didn't see them for three days," Cas said. He looked up at Dean and Sam with a grin. "Let's go bowling."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two angels weren't gone for three days. Only half-a-day later Rohm appeared, a satchel slung over his shoulders filled with goods needed for the warding. He grinned, though he seemed a bit worn out.

"Knew I'd beat her," he said, catching his breath. "Always have, always will."

"She did fly before you," Castiel said.

"I was just letting her win that one," Rohm said smiling. "She should be here soon. I gave her the easy list."

An hour later, only Cas seemed to be worrying. Rohm told him she was probably just caught up in all the human going around.

But three hours after Rohm first appeared, he suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and clenching his fists.

Rohm had been in the library with Sam. "Rohm. You okay?" Sam started and then saw his expression. "Cas!" Sam called. "Cas!"

Castiel came running into the room, Dean trailing behind him. "Sammy?!" Dean said before noticing the situation.

Castiel got right in front of Rohm, his eyes wide. "Rohm, what's happened? Where's Evael?"

Rohm shook his head. "I don't—I don't know. She's hurt. She's sent out a distress call."

Castiel frowned. "Find her."

Rohm nodded and was gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cas. You okay?" Dean asked, opening the door to Castiel's room. Dean saw him, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

Cas didn't look up.

"Hey. Cas." Dean said before sighing and sitting down on the bed next to him. "You've been in here for four hours, man."

"Listen. I'm sure Evael's fine. Probably just got lost or something," Dean said, though he knew it was probably a lie.

"No, Dean," Castiel said, taking his head out of his hands and looking at him. "When you send a distress signal, it doesn't just go to your garrison. It is broadcasted to every angel. It's just stronger to a member of the garrison." He paused and looked to the ceiling, to the floor.

"She's in pain, Dean. For her to risk someone else finding her. She's in a lot of pain and there's nothing I can do." Cas shook his head and his jaw clenched.

Dean just looked at him. "Cas, whatever's going on isn't your fault. Okay? Look at me."

Cas did and Dean was surprised to see water in his eyes.

"She's going to be okay, Cas. She's tough. I can tell," Dean said.

Cas just nodded silently. That night as he lay in bed, he found himself doing something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He prayed.

He prayed to his Father.


End file.
